Thinking of You
by RemmusLark1822
Summary: Ino sits alone in her apartment thinking of the only man who's always been there for her, when she suddenly hears a loud thud from the bedroom. Who could it possibly be?


For Ino Yamanaka, the ever growing evening was the worst time of day for her. The fading warmth of light begins to leave, the bustle of daily goings on starts to rest, and the heaviness of night weighs down on her body. A sigh of exhaustion escapes her lips as she sits down on the window seal of her apartment.

The atmosphere still and seemingly dead, she looked up towards the sky. It was getting darker, the crescent moon faintly visible, a few stars shown almost unnoticed. Then she saw it, a single drifting cloud just below the moon. It was small and wispy, she watched it as it ever so slowly began to disperse into the air.

She wondered how he was doing. Shikamaru was on a month long mission somewhere in the Mist Village. While that was all she knew, that was all she wanted to know. The simple fact of knowing where he was made her feel better, that way if trouble arose, she could act quickly and be on her way.

Of course, not that she was dissing Shikamaru's abilities and intelligance, she was only concerned with his safety. It was like that for Choji as well, though when Shikamaru was on his missions, she worried about him most.

_Asuma Sensei. _That name crossed her mind. _Shikamaru was always his favorite. _She'd always known that._ Maybe that's why I worry about him so. Asuma told me to watch over them, and...and I intend to keep that promise. _She looked back up at the cloud, and it was gone.

*ShikaIno*

11:45. that's what the clock read as she finally got up from the window seal.

_Well, better get to bed._

Ino walked slowly towards her closet and stepped in; she gently began to unbutton the purple halter top she wore. Her fingers a little clumsy, getting the button through the hole. Then she lifted the halter off, revealing the fish net bra she wore underneath. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Men had always noticed her and she naturally, didn't mind it one bit. She came to enjoy it too, especially gloating in Sakura Haruno's face. Then a thought, crossed her mind.

_Has Shikamaru ever noticed me?_ Of course she knew he noticed her, she was his team mate after all. She wondered though, if he'd ever thought of her, looked at her when she wasn't paying attention, dreamed of her. _What? No! Ino, what are you thinking? Shikamaru is your team mate and nothing more! _She backed up against the wall of the closet, still looking at herself in the mirror.

"Nothing more." She whispered, closing her eyes.

She had them closed for what seemed like hours, though it had only been a few minutes. Breathing deeply she started to dose off into the lovely, yet impossible dream.

CRASH! BANG! FALL!

Ino's eyes split into life, her body jumped to attention, and she turned towards the bedroom where the commotion occurred. Her breathing heavy and uneven, her eyes fixed on the bruiting figure laying on the floor.

A painful groan, then a name, "Ino."

She knew that voice, it was his voice, "Shikamaru?" She gasped darting towards him.

She turned his body over to reveal his low tired eyes, his breath hot and exhausted. She looked over his body, there was no blood, he wasn't holding himself anywhere with pain. He just looked tired.

"Shikamaru? What...what happened?" She asked still in shock.

"I...I just got back. I'm so tired...your, your house was closer." Shikamaru replied breathlessly.

A small smile crossed Ino's face, "I see." She watched as his eyes tried to stay open. "Let me help you onto the bed...then you'll be able to sleep."

She picked up Shikamaru's right arm over her shoulders and scooped her free arm under his back for support. He was weak, but heavy, she was grateful the bed was only a few foot steps away.

With a heave they both fell upon the bed, Shikamaru letting his arms collapse, landing near Ino's butt. She cringed a little; she should get up to help him lay the right way on the bed. Then she felt it, his touch, and his hand moving up her back to her side. Her heart skipped.

She looked over at him, his face still facing forward, drooping tired. "Can...can you help me get my...my vest off...and my gear?" He asked slowly.

She nodded, standing up she knelt in front of him and began pulling down the zipper of the dark green vest. His broad chest showing now, she stood a little to pull the vest off completely. Suddenly, his hand grasped her wrist, and began fiddling with her hand.

"I..." He said.

She listened to him intently, waiting for him to continue.

"I lost...a man...on the mission."

"Shikamaru, don't..."

"No...listen, Ino." Shikamaru interrupted. "When he died...I thought of when we lost Asuma." She gave a sorrowful look and put her hand on his cheek in comfort, he put his hand on her's. "But, I also thought of you." His eyes locked with hers.

Staring at each other for a while, Shikamaru gently pulled Ino towards him. She could feel her heart beat faster and her checks get warmer.

"All I could think about...was you." He pressed his lips to hers, softly and with little effort. It was the best kiss she had ever gotten.

Then she pulled away, but regretted it as soon as she did. "Shikamaru."

"Ino." He said closing his eyes with a smile. "Ino." He opened his eyes and leaned into Ino, kissing her forehead. "Ino." He kissed her left check. "Ino." He kissed her right cheek. "Ino." He said slowly to savor the sound, "Ino." He kissed her lips, more forcefully.

They fell backward onto the bed, their lips and toungs intertwining with each other. Ino softly moaned as she relaxed her body onto his. They then parted to catch their breath, "This is a dream." Ino whispered.

"Then it's a good dream." Shikamaru said tried and out of breath.

Ino leaned in for another kiss, but didn't feel Shikamaru respond. She opened her eyes to see that he was fast asleep, she grined and kissed him one more time, pulling herself off of him. She then continued to take his vest off and his gear. She then lifted Shikamaru up again, leading him towards the pillow on the front of the bed.

Ino watched him breath in and out, smiling happily. She then decided to finish getting ready for bed and lay beside Shikamaru, besides it was her bed anyway.


End file.
